


Vacation

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy are on vacation. They have all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

Tommy wakes naturally, opening his eyes to sunlight streaming in through the window. He's alone, he realizes after a moment, which sucks, but he also hears the shower running, which means Adam's naked. He rolls over onto his back to wait, idly scratching his belly beneath the sheet.

Adam comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later, humming under his breath, a tune Tommy doesn't recognize. He has a towel slung around his waist and his hair's dripping onto his shoulders. He doesn't see Tommy, and Tommy doesn't let Adam know that he's awake, not yet.

He watches Adam as he moves around the suite; first to the window, which he opens wide enough that Tommy can hear the sounds of the ocean filtering in, and then around the room, touching things like he just can't help himself. Adam shuffles through the papers on the hotel desk, then disappears into the closet for a moment to rattle around a few hangers. He comes out still naked, though, which Tommy appreciates.

He turns onto his side and pushes the sheet down a little, exposing most of his chest. The sound distracts Adam from pawing through his suitcase and their eyes meet. Tommy licks his lips.

"You're up," Adam says.

"You left me."

"I left you over an hour ago, and you were still snoring."

"I don't snore!"

"You really do, baby," Adam teases. He straightens up and hooks his thumb into the knot of the towel. "Were you just laying there, perving on me?"

"Yeah," Tommy admits with a shrug. "You're pretty hot, y'know. All those freckles."

Adam stalks over to the bed. "What is it with people and my freckles, hm?"

Tommy shrugs again and bites the inside of his lip to keep from grinning. He doesn't stop himself from reaching out to touch, though. Adam's skin is still damp from his shower; Tommy traces the path of a water droplet down Adam's sternum. Adam presses into his hand.

"Why'd you get up so early?" Tommy asks, flicking his gaze up to meet Adam's eyes. "Don't you know you're on vacation?"

"Force of habit," Adam replies, and he sounds a little sad. Tommy slides his hand back up Adam's chest to wrap around his shoulder.

"We have a week to break all your habits," he says as he pulls Adam down.

Adam falls to the bed willingly, catching himself with a hand on either side of Tommy's body. Tommy likes this, likes being surrounded by Adam, but he hates asking for it. He winds his arms around Adam's neck to force him to stay.

"Hmm, habits," Adam says. "Waking up early. How're you gonna break that one, Tommy Joe?"

"I'm gonna keep you here," Tommy replies, with his mouth to Adam's ear. "All. Fucking. Day."

He feels Adam's grin against his cheek. "I think I can handle that."

"Then why are you still wearing that?"

Tommy lets Adam go only far enough to yank the towel open. Adam climbs back on the bed and straddles Tommy, dipping low with his whole body to give Tommy a real kiss. It takes a few fumbled moments of kicking to get the sheet pushed down to the foot of the bed, but it's worth it when Tommy arches up and skin slides against skin.

Adam's cock is pressing into Tommy's hip, and that feels awesome, sure, but it's not at all what he wants. He wiggles one hand between their bodies to wrap around Adam, grinning when he's rewarded with a low, rumbling groan that he can feel in Adam's chest. He gives Adam's cock a few tight, twisting strokes before squirming away and rolling as far as he can within the cage of Adam's arms to reach the bedside table.

Adam catches on quick and sits up on his knees, letting Tommy move beneath him. Tommy's hand flops around on the table—he's too busy staring up at Adam's gorgeously flushed cheeks to actually look at where he's reaching. He tolerates Adam smirking at him for a minute before he gives up and rolls over to dig through all the jewelry and books on the table.

As soon as Tommy flips to his stomach, Adam's on top of him, pressing him down into the soft mattress. Tommy's breath leaves him in a rush and a shiver skitters down his spine, and he tilts his hips to push his ass up against Adam's cock.

"You wanna turn over?" Adam asks in a low voice. His lips slide across Tommy's shoulder blade and into the dip of his spine, where he presses another wet kiss.

Tommy shakes his head and reaches back to hand Adam the little bottle of lubricant.

Adam hums a little question into Tommy's skin. "How do you want it, baby?" he asks.

A hot flush crawls up Tommy's throat—he knows Adam can see it, which is all the more embarrassing—and he stretches his hands up toward the headboard, trying to be as obvious as possible. He rocks his hips back, gives Adam a wordless moan, and really, that should be answer enough.

But Adam just laughs, short puffs of air sending goosebumps down Tommy's shoulders, and says, "Tell me, baby."

"Come on," Tommy groans. He pushes his face into the pillow.

"I've got all day, TJ. As you keep reminding me," Adam says, "I'm on vacation." He reaches between them and positions his cock between Tommy's thighs. "I could get off just like this. You're so fucking hot, baby, all spread out and waiting for me."

"Adam—"

"Tell me what you want. Say it out loud and I'll do anything you ask."

Tommy squeezes his thighs together around Adam's cock, which is pressed up tight against his balls and leaking enough precome make the slide a little easier.

"I want you on me," Tommy mumbles into the pillow. "In me."

Adam drags his hands up and massages Tommy's shoulders, rubbing away some of the tension there. "What do you want, Tommy?" Adam asks again. "I'll give it to you. Anything you want. You just gotta say it."

Tommy's face is flaming red when he turns it to the side. Adam sits up, resting his weight on the backs of Tommy's thighs, waiting.

"I want you—hold me," Tommy whispers at long last. "Fuck me. Hold me down. I want to feel you—everywhere." He curls his fingers through the slats in the headboard as a demonstration.

Adam stretches out on top of him again, this time positioning his cock so it rubs between his cheeks, blunt, moist head pressing against his hole. He brings his hands down over Tommy's wrists and squeezes once, a promise for later, before taking the lube and slicking up his fingers.

"How do you want it, baby?" Adam murmurs. He pushes one finger easily into Tommy's ass.

"Slow," Tommy answers, after a moment's indecision. "We're on vacation, we've got the time."

"I'm gonna make it so good for you," Adam says. "You're gonna feel me for days."

"I want to. I want to feel you."

"Spread your legs for me, babe." Adam gives him a light smack on the back of his thigh and moves away.

Adam sits up and climbs off Tommy's legs, and Tommy's left feeling exposed and cold. He shuffles his legs apart and feels Adam arrange himself between them, nudging him open further with a gentle press of his knee to the inside of Tommy's thigh.

He's quiet as he opens Tommy up, sometimes bending down to kiss or lick Tommy's ass, but mostly concentrating on stretching Tommy with his fingers and what feels like the entire bottle of lube. It's slow enough, deliberate enough, that Tommy's rocking his hips down into the mattress before long, desperate for any friction he can get. Adam thrusts steadily in and out with three fingers for a while, until Tommy's whispering nonsense into his pillow.

"Come on, come on, come on," he says, when he finds the words. "I wanna feel you. I want your cock in me, Adam, come on."

"I know, baby, just hold on," Adam soothes. His pinkie slides through the mess of lube around his hole and he fits just the tip into Tommy, tucked up under his other three fingers. Tommy whines, hands clenching around the headboard, and concentrates really hard on not coming all over the sheets then and there.

Adam apparently decides Tommy's desperate enough, and he scoots forward and, in one smooth motion, withdraws his hand and pushes his dick into Tommy's ass. The first thrust is smooth and so wet, and Tommy's so wide open, so ready for it, that it's only when Adam's fully inside him that his brain catches up and realizes he's finally being fucked.

Adam thrusts in and out a few times, setting a slow, easy rhythm, before lying back down over Tommy's back and stretching his arms up to hold Tommy's wrists. His knees still support a lot of his weight—Tommy knows how much Adam worries about crushing him—but from the waist up, Adam's giving Tommy exactly what he wants, pressing him down hard against the mattress.

When the fog clears from Tommy's mind, he's able to appreciate the slippery drag of Adam's cock as they slide together. It's still new enough, fucking with nothing between them, that Tommy's surprised by the roughness of skin against skin, even with lube dulling the sensation.

He finds himself craving the sharp burn, these days. This is more of a slow ache—or, it will be by the time Adam's through with him—but the effect is the same. Tommy twists his wrists in Adam's grip, goading him into holding Tommy tighter, and muffles his moan in the pillow.

Tommy's tempted to drag it out and ask Adam to keep him just on the edge of orgasm for as long as he can. It's an attractive idea that makes him shiver all over, and they do have the time for it, but the thought of asking Adam _out loud_ to make him wait is enough to send a flush creeping over is throat and shoulders. Besides, Tommy thinks, they have all day. They might as well get one orgasm out of the way and save their stamina for later.

The thought of coming is entirely too tempting, anyway. Tommy arches and thrusts himself back to meet Adam's thrusts. The low sound that resonates in Tommy's chest—the sound Adam calls a _purr_ , which Tommy will _never_ live down—sparks Adam into action and he slams his hips forward. But Adam promised Tommy slow, and after a few seconds, Adam gets himself back under control and slides in hard and deep, but not at all quickly.

"Come in me," Tommy whines. "I wanna feel it, baby, come in me."

"Are you close, Tommy?" Adam asks breathlessly. He maneuvers both of Tommy's wrists into one hand and uses his free hand to stroke through Tommy's hair. "How bad do you want it?"

"So fucking bad, Adam, please!" Tommy cries.

Adam's pace falters. Tommy pretends not to notice. He feels Adam's lips in his hair, his hot breath against the back of his ear, and turns toward him.

"Since you asked so fucking nicely," Adam says through clenched teeth. It gives Tommy a sharp thrill to hear evidence of how he affects Adam, who's normally so in control of his body and his voice. "And I'll give you everything you ask for, baby," he adds in a whisper.

Tommy fights Adam's grip and Adam grabs him with both hands again, forcing his arms apart and still. Tommy hides his grin in his pillow and rolls his hips.

"Fuck—" Adam gasps. "Tommy, baby—"

"Adam, Adam," Tommy says, "wanna feel it, come on, yeah, Adam, yes—"

It's a rush that Tommy can feel throughout his body. Adam's come is hot inside him—it feels so dirty, so amazing, that Tommy can't help but wriggle around and revel in the sensation. Adam puts a stop to his movement pretty fast with a hand tight on his hip, holding him still while Adam jerks through the aftershocks.

When Adam finally pulls out, Tommy's shaking with giddy laughter. Adam flips him over and catches Tommy's giggles in his mouth, swallowing the sounds and calming Tommy down.

"What do you want, baby?" he asks, when they finally break apart. Tommy's lips feel stretched out wide, but his smile feels lazy and slow. He thrusts his dick up against Adam's belly and stares up at him with half-lidded eyes, trying to get away with not speaking.

Adam kisses him again. He sucks Tommy's tongue into his mouth and rubs it with his own, teasing. "What do you want?" he asks again.

"Mouth, I want your mouth," Tommy decides breathlessly. He wraps his arms around Adam's neck and pulls him down for another brain-melting kiss, which Adam only tolerates for a moment.

"I'll give you what you want, baby," he says silkily as he pushes up onto his hands and knees. Tommy lets his hands fall away and watches as Adam shimmies down and folds himself into the space between Tommy's legs. "And by the way, I'm totally gonna eat you out, later. You look fucking amazing like this, Tommy, with my come dripping out of your ass."

Tommy shudders and Adam doesn't waste any time in swallowing down Tommy's cock; he closes his lips tight around the flared head and slides all the way down in one smooth stroke. As much as Tommy likes to watch, he gives up after only a few seconds, instead settling for threading his fingers through Adam's still-damp hair.

Adam hums around him and bobs his head, leaving Tommy dripping with spit and precome, which Adam smears around with his hand. When the head of Tommy's cock nudges the back of Adam's throat, Adam opens for him immediately, pushing himself down until his lips are closed tight around the base of Tommy's cock.

Tommy chokes on a gasp, twisting his fingers in Adam's hair hard enough to yank a few strands out, and Adam pulls back to catch his breath. He repeats the process, though, and each time, Tommy's left with a little less brain function and little more sparkle behind his closed eyes.

"Oh, god, Adam," he groans. "So close, baby, I wanna come, please, I want—"

Adam pulls off to say, "You can, Tommy; come down my fucking throat."

He holds Tommy still by his hip with one hand, and he slides two fingers of his other hand deep into Tommy's ass. The combined sensation of Adam's fingers and his mouth send Tommy over the edge with a strangled cry. He thrusts his hips up as much as Adam allows and comes, buried deep in Adam's mouth. Adam swallows, swallows, swallows, like he doesn't have to breathe, like breathing is for mere mortals.

"Fucking sex god," Tommy mumbles, turning his head to hide the flush on his cheeks. "God, I fucking love you." He untangles his hands from Adam's hair and stretches them up towards the headboard again.

When he opens his eyes, Adam's grinning down at him. Tommy feels an answering smile on his face, an automatic expression he has absolutely no control over. His eyes slip closed again and he listens to the sound of their mingled breaths and the waves hitting the shore outside. It's soothing; exactly what a vacation should be.

"You wanna shower?" Adam asks. Tommy groans and swats at him with a limp hand.

"No! Motherfucker. Ever hear of afterglow?" he mutters.

"Come on, Tommy, it's a gorgeous day," Adam insists. "It's already, like, _noon_. We're going down to the beach."

Tommy grabs at him and Adam lets himself be drawn in to Tommy's sleepy embrace. "No," Tommy says. "We're staying in bed all day. You promised."

Adam's caught and he knows it. Tommy grins in satisfaction and settles himself into the pillow.

"I can't stay in bed all day," Adam sighs. "How 'bout I fuck you on the beach instead? Or there's always the hot tub on the deck."

Both of those options sound tempting, but not quite as much as the insistent tug of sleep. Tommy clings to Adam with his arms and legs, wrapped around him like a starfish, and says, "Nap first. Fucking later. There's no rush. We're on _vacation_."

 _fin_.


End file.
